Babes in Orlando, FL
by zigity101
Summary: Sequel to Aunt Steph and he girls invade Rangeman. Ranger and Sephanie go to Orlando,FL. They visit Disney,SeaWorld,Bush Gardens,and Uiversial.
1. Chapter 1

Babes in Orlando

"Ok Babe. When and where?"

"I was thinking maybe at the end of the week and maybe Orlando, Fl."

****************************************************************************************

"Sure Babe. But I think you know this, but I don't blend well."

"Your not going to wear black and we're going to look like tourists."

"But why Babe?" ranger was doing his whining.

"It is part of the experience."

"Ok Babe but what are we going to do there?"

"All the things there is to do in Orlando. Disney, SeaWorld ,Busch Gardens, Universal Studios."

"Ok Babe you handle the tickets, and get me some information on the parks and I'll handle the hotel."Oh boy.

"Ok Ranger." I looked at the clock it was 10:00 pm. I was thinking about food and I opened my mouth to ask for food when my stomach did it for me. Ranger laughed.

"Ok lets get something to eat." We got out of bed and got dressed. Ranger went to the fridge and came up with subs, fruit, and water.

I finished dinner and took ranger to watch some t.v. He sat down first and pulled me on top of him. We watched Ghostbusters and I started to get tired. Ranger carried me to bed tucked me in and slipped in himself. I drifted off to sleepy land while being held by my fiancé.

When I woke up it was because I smelled coffee. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen Ranger was reading the paper. I grabbed my coffee and sat down next to him. He looked at me and gave me a little smile. I logged on to his laptop and started searching Disney parks. Damn there were a lot of Disney sites. I found one site that described the parks and passed it to Ranger. He looked over the site and looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Looks fun Babe, are we going to every park?"

"No just the main ones. Maybe a water park." His eyes darkened a little. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ok Babe set up the tickets to get there and the park tickets and we will go when you decide."

"Ok Ranger, I'll get right on it." I gave him a little hand salute.

"Smart ass." I skipped to the shower and I ran out of my shower gel yesterday morning. So I used Ranger's. I loved it when I could smell him all day. I went out to get dressed and Ranger was all ready and waiting on the bed with his ankles crossed and arms behind his head.

"Babe." Was all he said. I rolled my eyes at him and went in search of clothes. It wasn't very hard because it was a Rangeman day. Ranger came and hugged me from behind.

"I love it when you smell like me."

"I love it too." He tightened his grip on me. "I got to go to work."

"I know the boss. He says you can be late."

"I want to go look up stuff for our trip." I broke from his grasp and started to make my way to the door. Ranger took me in his huge arms and carried me the rest of the way. I pouted but I really liked it, it made me feel safe.

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and let him carry me down wedding style. We decided to tell them that we would be leaving and that we were getting married. The guys could be trusted to not tell anyone so we thought it would be ok.

We reached the control room and all eyes were on us. Ranger stopped walking and started to talk.

"Steph and I will be out of the state for 2 weeks." He started to walk away I knew he was doing this for effect. "Oh and by the way, we are getting married." The room started to erupt with applause. I blushed and Ranger just smiled his best smile the whole time. Some where clapping to stay with the crowd but I could tell they were totally surprised that either me and Ranger getting married or that Ranger was smiling. I personally think it was both.

Ranger carried to my cubical so I could get work done. He left and Lester came to my cubical and looked at me for a sec.

"Congratulations Steph." He pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Les." He took a steep back and rocked on his heals.

"So do I get to go to Florida too?" He looked mischievous.

"No." I gave him a sideways glace.

"You do know Ranger doesn't exactly blend well right."

"I know that's why I am dressing him in tourist clothes." Shit! Wasn't supposed to say that. But before I could correct myself he was gone to spread the news. I opened an IM with ranger and started typing.

"Don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"He typed back.

"Just wait for it." I didn't get a response right away it took a couple minuets. All it said was.

"Babe."

"Are you mad?" it took another couple minuets for him to pespond.

"You told me not to be, but I wouldn't mind if you told me how it came out."

"I was talking to Lester. He said 'you don't blend well' I said ' That's why I am going to dress you like a tourist.' He ran off before I could stop him."

"Ok Babe. So did you find any info. On the parks?"

"I am now. I love you Bye."

"I love you too. Bye Babe." Ranger said bye. He actually said bye. Wow this is a historic day.

I looked for the park's online sites and forwarded them to Ranger. I walked into his office as he got them and sat on his lap and explained the parks and the rides I wanted to go on. He told me what he wanted to do and we decided that, that was to much work so we just agreed to play it by ear, and just have fun. I got up and walked to his door turned around and looked at him before speaking.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No Babe, really I thought it was funny. Just don't tell them to many things." He looked at me and smiled I walked over and gave him a kiss.

"Sure thing Batman, see you later."

"Later, Babe."

I would like to say that I am only practicing for HIGH SCHOOL!!! I am only 14!!! I only type what comes to my head. I know things about the Stephanie Plum from reading the books. Don't criticize me thinking I know what I am doing. Because I really don't. I will be learning though. Thank you to the people who thought my story was good. I will repeat I Am Only 14!!! Thank you. Z101


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I got back to my cubical I did some searches at 5 I thought it was a good quitting time, I finished up the search I was on then shut down my computer and walked to Ranger's office.

"You coming up?" He looked busy.

"In a little bit, I have a lot of paper work to do." He looked a little bummed.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I walked over to him and started to rub his shoulders he was so tense.

"That feels good." He moaned with pleasure. I continued to rub his shoulders while he worked. At 7 he stopped working and looked at me for a second. I had stopped rubbing his shoulders an hour ago.

"You ready to go upstairs?" I nodded I put down the bridal magazine I was reading. He smiled at me.

"What?" I asked I am pretty sure I didn't blow something up, or embarrass myself lately.

"You really want to marry me?" He started walking towards me.

"Of coarse I do." I went to hug him but he got me first.

"Let's go get dinner."

"Ok." We started to walk towards the elevator.

"Do you want to go to Pino's or have Ella's cooking?"

"Pino's." He pushed the button for the garage. We got into his Turbo. He opened his hand asking for my ring. I shook my head no.

"Babe?"

"I want people to know now. We will be in Florida for 2 weeks, and I am marrying you. So I don't care now."

"Glad to hear it Babe." He gave me a quick kiss and we were off to Pino's. I took about ten minuets. Ok I was a little scared now Joe's SUV was there. I must have looked scared because Ranger started rubbing circles on my leg.

"You don't have to do this yet."

"I know I want to. I just hope he will still be my friend. I love him and ll but as a friend and I don't want to lose him."

"I know Babe. Let's go in and get a seat. Maybe if you get some pizza in you, you might feel a little better."

"Ok that could be good." We got out of the car and walked into Pino's all conversations stopped everyone looked at me and Ranger. Ranger put his hand on the small of my back and kindly pushed me towards the back booth. We sat down and ordered. When I thought I was going to make it, Joe Morelli came up to our table.

"Hey cupcake, how are you feeling?"

"Fine Joe, how are you?"

"Not so good see, Bob misses you." You have got to be kidding me.

"No Joe not anymore ever, you see after I figured out that I love you but I am not IN love with you, I started seeing you as a friend. I am sorry Joe I would like to be friends though."

"Yeah cupcake, I was actually thinking the same thing. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Ok Joe, umm I want you to be the first to know." Outside of Rangeman. "Ranger and I are getting married." Joe looked slightly pained but a little happy.

"Congratulations cupcake. You too Manoso." He shook Ranger's hand and kissed my hand. "Can I at least see the ring?"

"Sure Joe." I showed him my ring.

"How much was it Manoso?" Ranger shook his head.

"I didn't look at prices."

"Ok, have fun I'll see you around cupcake." When Joe left I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. Ranger was just looking at me.

"What?" De Jà Vu.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About what?"

"Why you choose me over him." This got me thinking.

"I don't know. I guess it's cause Joe wants me to be something I don't want to be. You let me do what I want. He tried to control me. If someone is after me he locks me up. You do to but when you do if I get out I count on you to send a guy with me."

"You do huh?" He looked amused.

"Yes because you love me to much to let me get hurt. So when I want to get out I always keep it in the back of my mind that you'll send someone with me. You don't tie me down. You try but you go with the flow when I get out, and I thank you very much that you do."

"Welcome, you know you could just say 'I want to get out if you would send some guys with me it will be much appreciated'." I was dumbstruck. All I had to do was ask. Now I feel sorry for the guys I stunned trying to get out. Oops.

"Really?"

"Yes." Before I could say any more our pizza came. I had slipped a note on top of the menu to the waitress canceling Ranger's salad. When our food came Ranger was going to ask where his salad was when I shoved a bite of pizza in his mouth. The waitress just smiled and walked away. Ranger finished chewing.

"Babe, why didn't I get a salad?"

"I gave the waitress a note to cancel it." I just smiled at him. He gave up and took a slice of pizza and ate it. Yea, I made Batman eat pizza. Mental note don't tell Lester.

"Babe stop staring I have eaten pizza before."

"I know but you just gave up."

"I was to hungry to argue plus we are due at my parent's house tomorrow night." Shit, oh well no family can be worse then mine. "Don't be so sure of that Babe." Damn ESP. I gave him my best 'Burg Glare and kept eating. We finished our meal and then Ranger drove to the grocery store and gave me a twenty.

"Go get ice cream Babe." Yea, Ranger will eat ice cream with me. Because Ranger ate pizza for dinner I decided that getting a low fat ice cream. But I got the worst low fat ice cream. I chuckled evilly to my self. The check out lady looked at me like I was a freak, but she didn't know what I was thinking. Thank god, that would be some bad ' Burg gossip on my ass.

I walked out to the car and told Ranger how good I was.

"Look I got low fat, so you must eat it."

"I don't think so Babe."

"Please!" I whined. Ranger did his version of an eye roll.

"Fine, just for you Babe. But you owe me." Oh boy. Now it was Ranger's turn to chuckle evilly.

We drove home in silence. Ranger went into his zone. I personally couldn't take it anymore I had to break the silence.

"So are you looking forward to…" Just then my phone rang my mother's new specialized ringtone, Darth Vader's theme song. Ranger just silently laughed, while I rolled my eyes.

"Hello mother."

"Stephanie Plum why did I just hear that you are going to marry that thug Ranger?"

"He is not a thug and yes I am going to marry him." I told my mother sternly. Ranger started to rub circles on my upper thigh to calm me down.

"Well then I guess you should bring him by to dinner. Tomorrow night?"

"We are going to Ranger's family first."

"What? Your were going to tell them before us?" She sounded appalled and slightly pained.

"No mother I knew by keeping my ring on at Pino's it would get back to you somehow. I am sorry that I didn't tell you personally but I wasn't' up to hearing you lecturing me about marring Joe. So I didn't. I love Ranger, so I will marry him. I love you mom but you push me to far sometimes." I heard a voice in the background.

"Helen, I knew that Carlos was going to ask Stephanie before he even bought the ring, he asked for my permission. Leave them alone it's their life. It's what she wants." I heard the phone being passed. "Pumpkin, don't listen to her do what you want to do. Have you set a date?"

"Not yet daddy I was going to be completely healed before we do anything. But we will be going to Florida for 2 weeks starting Friday. Tell mom and add that I will call when I get home."

"Have fun Pumpkin. Don't worry about anything, I'll make sure your mother doesn't start planning your wedding while your gone."

"Thank you so much Daddy, I love you. See you soon. Bye" and I hung up. Ranger looked over at me indicating he wanted to know what it was about.

"My mother is in denial and my father will keep her from planning our wedding while we are gone." He smiled. "and that you asked for permission to ask me."

"Yeah I did. I am a classy kind of guy. Did you get the plane tickets yet?"

"Yep I did it today. We are all set up to leave Friday at 12:35 pm."

"Cool Babe, lets go eat your ice cream so we can get to bed." He gave me his wolf grin. Yikes.

We got back to Haywood and went up to 7. I went to the kitchen to get bowls and spoons while I told Ranger to take a seat in the den.

When I got back he had turned on Vantage Point. So we had ice cream and watched a movie for a quite night at home. It was nice.

When I woke up I was in Ranger's bed. I must have fallen asleep on the couch because I didn't remember going to bed. I got up answered nature's call and then went into the kitchen. There was a note on the tray of food. It was Ranger's handwriting.

Babe, Be back at noon. Went to get skips for Vinnie. Do you want to work for him still or Rangeman full time? I can help get skips for Vinnie if you quit. Call me when you wake up. Love, R.

I called Ranger while my coffee brewed. He answered on the third ring.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself."

"Morning Babe."

"Morning, hey I would like to keep helping Vinnie, but work for Rangeman mainly."

"Sure thing Babe. Want me to tell him?"

"No I have to go there today anyway, Connie and Lula will have my neck if I don't tell them I'm getting married."

"Ok Babe, see you later." And he hung up. With that I went and got ready to face the wrath of Lula and Connie. Oh boy.

Thank you all who loved my stories. I am also thanking the ones who were giving me building criticism. I hope you are enjoying this story. I love writing it. Thank you. I would like to ask what is a normal size for chapters? I am asking those who have published stories as well as those who have not. I am using Microsoft word to write my stories, so about how many pages would be normal? Z101


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked into the bonds office with my hands tucked into my pockets.

"Hey Connie any files for me?"

"Nope, sorry Steph. It's been slow this week. But how have you been?"

"Good. Good." I plopped on the couch and pulled a bridal magazine out of my bag and started reading it. I instantly felt their eyes bore into me. I smiled to myself.

"Umm Steph do you know you have a ring on your left hand?" Connie asked. I looked over my magazine.

"Yeah I do. So do you guys want the story or not?" They both nodded till Lula had to put her hands to her head to stop it from moving.

"Go on white girl. Tell us is it Super Cop or Batman?" Lula was looking a little impatient.

"It's Batman!" As if on cue Ranger pulls up in one of the broncos. Lula and Connie start fanning themselves I just rolled my eyes and went back to my magazine. Ranger walked in and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Tank and Lester also walked in and they both looked amused. I rolled my eyes again.

"Babe if you keep rolling your eyes like that they will eventually fall out of your head." I rolled my biggest eye roll.

"Smart ass." Ranger looked amused. Good, he was to stressed lately. I just kept smiling. Ranger sat down beside me and started to look along with me. I started pointing things out to Ranger he just smiled and kissed my temple. He stood up and I saw that the others were just staring at us, mouths wide open nearly touching the floor. I stood with Ranger and started to tell Connie and Lula the situation.

"Ranger and I will be going to Orlando, Florida for 2 weeks."

"What can you do in Orlando for 2 weeks?" Lula was the first to ask questions.

"We will be going to Disney, SeaWorld, Bush Gardens, Universal Studios." I explained.

"But he doesn't blend." Lula blurted out. Her hands immediately went to her mouth and eyes the size of monster truck wheels. Ranger hung his head. This was the 3rd time someone said he doesn't blend. Poor Ranger. I started to rub circles on his back but couldn't help but laughing a little. Lester spook up first.

"Steph here is going to dress him as a tourist." Lester, Tank, Lula, and Connie burst out laughing. I hugged ranger but couldn't help but laugh into his chest. Lester was doubled over laughing and he was close enough to me that I just pushed him over. The others just laughed harder. Connie and Lula were crying and Tank looked as if his face was going to blow up. Ranger looked up a little and upholstered his gun and shot the floor. Everyone except Lester quit laughing. Ranger kicked him and Lester laughed harder. Tank picked him up and pulled duck tape out of his cargos and taped Lester's mouth shut. Ranger couldn't help that little bark of laughter that escaped before his blank face slammed into place.

He pulled me out to the car and put me into the passenger seat and Tank cuffed Lester to the floor. Lester looked like he was trying to pout but the tape wouldn't cooperate. Tank slid in next to Lester and Ranger started to drive towards Haywood.

Once we got there Ranger pulled the tape off Lester's mouth with no sympathy what so ever. Lester screamed like a little girl. I pulled Ranger to the elevator and fobbed it to 7. We walked in and I went towards the kitchen and grabbed 2 bottles of water. Gave one to Ranger and sat in his lap. We drank our water in silence before I remembered we had to go to the Manoso's tonight. I got up and walked towards the bedroom. Ranger followed me and watched as I worked my way threw my clothes looking for something respectable to wear. I selected 3 outfits. I had a black knee high skirt with a nice white blouse with black heels. I also had chosen navy blue jean skirt with a red v-neck and with brown calf-high boots. Lastly I chose a classic black mid-calf dress with black strappy heels. I set them out for Ranger to see. He pointed to the black dress. Shocker.

Ranger moved towards the closet and came up with tan dress pants and a black silk shirt with a black on black stripped tie. He laid them on the bed next to my clothes. I walked towards the shower with Ranger on my heels. I turned and looked at him.

"Where do you think your going?" I put a little pouty smirk on my face.

"We are going to take a shower." He pulled me into a hug then kissed me I pulled back and looked him up and down, his eyes turned to melted chocolate. I knew he was liquid in my hands.

"Fine." I turned and turned on the shower. 2 hours and all the hot water later, we stepped out of the shower I went and put on Ranger's robe he just shook his head at me. I blow dried my hair and did my magic with my make-up. When I finished Ranger was dressed laying on the bed feet crossed at his ankles. My clothes dangling on a hanger hanging on his index finger. He was swinging it back and forth. I grabbed it from him and jumped away as he tried to grab me. I went into the closet and choose and got dressed. This time when I walked out Ranger was holding a big flat box in his hands. He opened it and a diamond necklace with matching earrings were inside. I gasped and Ranger stepped forward and put it on me and gave me the earrings to put in as I did so I twirled for Ranger. He kissed me senseless and stepped back.

"Perfect."

"Why thank you." We headed down towards the car and headed towards Ranger's parent's house. After about an hour or so we arrived. Uh oh, there were about six cars outside. Ranger grounded.

"Looks like everybody wants to meet the famous bombshell bounty hunter." I glared at him. "Just saying Babe."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes again. I seemed to be doing this a lot lately. We walked up the steeps and knocked. Some elder but extremely beautiful lady answered the door.

"Hello Mama." Ranger said and then kissed the women on the cheek. Then the women looked at me.

"You must be Stephanie. So glad to finally meet you." She kissed me on the cheek.

"You too Mrs. Manoso."

"Come in. Come in." She ushered inside and I was meet with what looked like 15 people sitting on the couches, floors, and the table across the room. They all looked at me and Ranger for a second before everyone started saying hi to Ranger.

"Everyone this is my Fiancé Stephanie Plum."

"Hi Stephanie." The room said at once. The girls took me into the kitchen squealing at me to how was I and how did Ranger propose and all sorts of questions till Mrs. Manoso banged a spoon on a pan.

"Leave her alone. So Stephanie how did he propose?" I could only smile.

"Well I had been in a car accident and was in the hospital for a week or so unconscious." This deserved some oh's and some are you ok's. "I am fine just a little banged up still but the doctor said I was healing fast and that I would be as good as new soon. So When I finally woke up I was meet with Ranger's shining face." I blushed because some of them awed. "He made a call to tell everyone I was up then he asked me to marry him. I said yes of coarse." I showed them my ring and the girls shouted to Ranger to come here. Ranger was there in 2 seconds flat.

"What?"

"Why did you give this girl such a beautiful ring you must have made her go unconscious again from all the light bouncing off such a thing like that." Mrs. Manoso joked. Ranger just grinned.

"I had to do it for my Babe." He winked at me then left. I couldn't help but giggle a little. The girls gushed over me some more till Mrs. Manoso called dinner. We all sat down. Everyone Started to introduce themselves to me, after they finished I had already forgot. Ranger whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry if you forget it will come to you over time." I just smiled and nodded. Dinner was fabulous. I had to hold back a few moans but a few slipped out but they were so quiet only Ranger picked them up. He gave me a look that said I shouldn't do that here. It was hard but I managed.

We said our goodbyes and left. I started to get tired along the way home and I woke up when we reached Rangeman but Ranger insisted that he carry me. I was to tired to argue. He put me in the bed and I snuggled in and fell asleep immediately.

This time I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear again. I rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom. Showered and got ready for another day at Rangeman. I wouldn't be doing Vinnie's this week because I was leaving on the day I would usually do Vinnie. So I got ready in Rangeman attire and went down to Ranger's office I skipped over to him and kissed him good morning.

"Morning Batman."

"Morning Babe. I am going to work a little then pack."

"Sure thing Babe. I'll be up at 1 to help. Work till then please."

"Yes sir." I gave him another salute. He shook his head and laughed a little.

"Don't do that in front of the guys Babe. I still need something over them."

"Ok bye." I walked to my cubical and started doing searches. By 10:30 My eyes hurt and I was getting hungry. I walked into the Break room and Lester was seated at a table with a red bar outlining his lips he was holding a cup of coffee staring into space.

"Hi Lester."

"Hi." he muttered. I went and got a sub and a bottle of water. I sat down next him and he looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing do you know anything to help this?" He pointed to his tape burn.(for lack of better words)

"No sorry, I think Ranger could have been a little nicer but I think you kinda deserved it a little. You did laugh at him."

"I know but I couldn't help myself. It was to fucking funny." He tried to smile but he got this pained look on his face. I felt kinda sorry for him. I walked into Ranger's office.

"You really hurt Lester. He can't smile."

"I know I feel a little bad, he has had to go threw more pain then if I had been with him in the gym for a month."

"Does Ella have any ointment?"

"She should. You could go ask."

"Ok thanks."

"No problem." He went back to work. I went down to Ella and got the ointment for Lester. He was still in the Break Room when I found him.

"Here." I tossed the ointment at him.

"Thank you so much Steph." He started rubbing it on his face. After a minuet he looked a little relived.

"Welcome, bye." I left and went back to my cubical. I finished up at 1 when Ranger came to take me upstairs. We had lunch then we started to pack. Because Ranger was only aloud one Black outfit for the plane rides, we had to go to the mall to get clothes for him.

"We have to get you some tourist clothes."

"Babe." Ranger sounded slightly pained.

"Please Ranger for me, I want to have fun with you and it would help if you weren't sticking out like a sore thumb." I knew it was a pained thing to say but I had to, to get Ranger to go to the mall.

"Fine Babe. Lets go." We headed towards the mall. We walked and Ranger groaned at the site of all the shoppers. I knew his reputation would take a blow but it had to be done.

"I'm sorry Ranger but it has to be done." He just nodded.

Thank you for all that commented. I hope you are enjoying the story. Don't worry I wont put Mickey ears on Ranger, but it will be funny at Disney. I lived in Orlando for 10 years, and I have done everything more then once. If you haven't figured that out yet. Z101


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ranger and I walked to the Island Outfitter's store. Ranger groaned again. I pushed the big baby into the store and I grabbed several pairs of cargo shorts and gave them to Ranger along with a few button up shirts and a couple t-shirts. I pushed him into a dressing room. He came out in one of the shorts hung low on his hips and a shirt with a sunset on it the shirt was unbuttoned. I took every once of self control not to touch him. He took my staring at him a good thing because he smiled his biggest smile at me. The women around me gasped and dropped the things they were holding. I rolled my eyes and Ranger smirked.

"Go back and try on something else." I pushed him back in. He came back out in light tan cargo shorts and a faded Vans t-shirt. Another big effort to stay away. Ranger snorted a laugh. I pushed him back in the dressing room. He had tried on a few more sets and then we decided on what to get. When we did I got some things and we left. I dragged him from store to store until he just stopped walking.

"Babe we should be done by now we have been shopping for 4 hours. I'm ready to go home." Ranger was doing his whining thing again. I rolled my eyes again. We walked out to the car and drove back to Haywood.

Ranger carried the bags upstairs it took him 3 loads I helped as much as I could. When we got upstairs I finished packing while Ranger took a shower. I took a shower next while Ranger got dinner out and ready. We at in mostly silence. I had to just break the barrier for us.

"Ranger are you excited about next week?"

"Of coarse I am Babe. I can't wait to see you having fun with me."

"Me too." Ranger and I finished eating and then we went and finished packing. Once we finished I pulled Ranger down to the bed and we cuddled for 30 minuets. When I was about asleep Ranger started talking.

"Babe, I know you don't know much about me but I am trying to open up a little more for you. I can't guaranty anything but I will try as hard as I can."

"Thank you Ranger. I will try to stay out trouble when we get married." I smiled at him. He kissed the daylights out of me.

"I want to make you Vice President along with Tank. He has his schedule to full as it."

"If you think I can do it, then I would most enjoy helping Rangeman as much as possible."

"Ok babe. We should get some sleep we are going to Florida tomorrow don't want you sleeping threw that skyline."

"No we don't Batman." With that I drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow holds trips and adventures with my batman.

Thank you to all giving advise to me. I am listening and I am trying to get better. Sorry that this chapter is so short. I have had a lot of things going on. Fanfiction is a good place to practice for high school. I thank you and leave me more feedback. Thank you Z101


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I woke up to the aromas of coffee I was in an empty bed. I felt Ranger's side it was cold. I got up went into the bathroom took a shower put on make-up and went and got dressed in jeans and a Rangeman shirt. I put on my pumas and walked out to get breakfast. There was a note on the tray.

Babe, went down to handle some business before we leave. Be back up at 10:30. Love, R

I looked at the oven clock. It read 9:50. I finished eating and went to get the bags I half dragged, half pulled the luggage to the door I set them there and then went to wash the dishes. I wanted to do as much as I could before we left. I was making the bed when I heard keys clank in the tray. Ranger walked in and kissed me.

"Morning Babe."

"Morning Batman." He pulled me towards the door and grabbed the bigger bags I grabbed some smaller ones. We walked into the elevator and was meet with Tank in the garage.

"Tank will be driving us to the airport so he can bring the car back to Rangeman."

"Ok sounds like a plan." We got into one of the broncos and finally we were off to Orlando, Florida. Yea.

We arrived at the airport. Almost as soon as we get into the security area Ranger was surrounded by security. He had removed all weapons from his person. I just stood there while the guys searched him. After about ten minuets of extensive searching they found nothing. I was trying not to laugh at the face Ranger had on. It was pure annoyance. It was so funny to so Ranger like this, his clothes were all ruffled and shirt messed up. It was so funny. After our little security "party" Ranger went to the restroom and came out clean and perfect. I rolled my eyes. I guess that's why he doesn't get dirty, because he couldn't handle it. We found our gate and waited to be called. We were seated in first class. Shocker!

We sat looking at a bridal magazine I brought until we were in the cruising zone. Ranger pulled out his laptop and started "working" I could clearly see he was playing solitaire. I plugged into my ipod after about 2 hours and all of my songs later, I looked up to see Ranger staring at me. Again.

"How can I help you Ranger?"

"Well there are a couple things." He had his wolf face on.

"Not here Ranger." I said going back to my magazine. I really was liking the article I was reading. Ranger leaned over my shoulder and started reading too. I pointed out things I thought would be good and he nodded at what he liked and shook his head at what he didn't.

"What should the colors be?" I asked.

"I think they can wait until we get back." I nodded. The pilot came over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentleman we will be landing in Atlanta, Georgia in 30 minuets. Please put away all electronics and fasten your seatbelts for landing thank you." I put all of my stuff away as did Ranger. We sat back and I chewed on my gum to keep my ears from popping. I offered some to Ranger but he just said, "It will rot your teeth." I didn't tell him it was trident but oh well. We landed and set out to get some lunch. The planes don't serve them anymore I don't know why but they don't. I got a Panini and Ranger got a salad.

We ate and then set out to find our gate. We waited for what seemed like forever and then we boarded our plane. Ranger had set up a cab from Disney to meet us at the airport. They have this charter that would take you straight to the hotel if you get a room from Disney. I don't know but it must have been a lot. The pilot came over the intercom this one had a weird accent.

"Ladies and Gentleman, if you look out the left side you can see the wonderful world of Florida. We should be landing soon. Thank you." I looked out my window and saw the Disney parks. It was beautiful. I saw Cinderella's castle at Magic Kingdom. I saw the big golf ball at Epcot, and the magic hat at MGM/Hollywood studios. I also saw the big tree of life from animal kingdom.

We got our bags and went out to the car. The driver loaded our luggage into the trunk and then we were off to the Grand Floridian resort and spa. Ranger had said it was one of the fanciest hotels at Disney. I disagreed but Ranger said it was his choice of the hotel. I just went along with it. I got to choose his clothes so I thought it was a fair trade. We arrived at the hotel and I was breathless.

"Wow this is amazing!"

"I knew you would like it. Now let's go check in." We walked threw the double door entrance and Ranger went to the check in desk while I stood still and took in all of the beautiful decorations. I looked up and saw the biggest chandelier I had ever seen. Ranger walked over and took me by the arm and gently pulled me towards the elevator.

I just walked along hoping that Ranger would guide me because I was looking around to much. We went up 3 floors and got to the top. Ranger guided me down the hallway. We stopped at the doorway labeled Mickey Suite. It was decked out with pictures of Mickey there were Mickey was on the bed sheets and on the carpet. Other then Billions of pictures of Mickey it was a great suite. There was a huge bed, I ran and jumped on the bed. Ranger just laughed at me. I ran and pulled him down with me. We laughed a little till my tummy growled. Ranger just laughed harder. We got up and Ranger got the key and we were on our way if only I knew where that was.

"Ranger where are we going?" The people standing next to us quickly got off the elevator. Ranger looked a little sad.

"Why don't you call me something else. Something not so……mean."

"Ok how about Carlos?"

"Good, ok and we are going to Citricos. It's a nice restaurant." Hence the dress and suit.

We walked in and got a table in the back corner. The food was absolutely to die for. The dessert was the best thing I have ever eaten. After dinner we took a walk along the lake with the moon shining and fireworks going off it was truly romantic. We walked back to our room and we chose to go to magic kingdom tomorrow. We fell asleep to the sweet sounds of fireworks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was woken up by Carlos shaking me.

"Babe, it's 8:00. The park opens at 9. If we want to get there and get tickets we should leave now."

"Which one are we going to again?"

"Magic Kingdom. But we have reservations to eat in the Cinderella's Castel at 9:30."

"Mmmm food." I smiled. Ranger laughed a little. I got up and took a shower, I dressed in white shorts with a light blue polo shirt. Ranger was dressed in one of his new shorts and a button up blue plaid shirt. He looked so hot out of Rangman uniform. He would have to dress like this more often. Ranger picked up on my plan.

"Not going to happen Babe, I wont were these anywhere unless you would owe me." Owe him vs. all black. Owe wins.

"Ok I owe you." He had a face of total shock on his face.

"What?"

"I will owe you. You have to were what I say for a week and I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Is it worth it? HELL YES!

"Anything." His eyes suddenly went pure black. Panic.

"We can settle this later we have reservations." I supplied hoping this was the end of this conversation.

"Ok but this isn't over." Gulp. We walked to the elevator. Rode it down and then waited for the bus. The bus that came wasn't the one we expected. This one was full of characters. Ranger groaned because the bus stopped and out hopped 8 Disney characters. I instantly grabbed my camera from my backpack. , grabbed ranger and got pictures of us with all the characters. It was so funny to see Ranger pout but he smiled for the picture but in between shots he frowned. The driver came out and walked over to us. Ranger still pouted I smiled.

"Where are ya'll headed?" He asked. I love the southern accents they are so cute.

"Magic Kingdom. Why?" Ranger asked skeptically. I would have to loosen him up a bit.

"We can give ya'll a lift. Were headed that way anyway."

"Thank you." Ranger wouldn't speak , he was to shocked at the idea of sitting with 8 characters for the 15 minuet trip over there. What a baby.

"Come on ya'll time to head over." We all loaded up onto the bus Ranger was stuck between Chip and Dale while I was sitting across from them next to Mickey. Chip and Dale wouldn't stop messing with Ranger's hair and shirt it was just to funny. I knew he would have at least one knife on him I was just hopping he wouldn't pull it on Chip and Dale. He didn't he kept his cool. He just focused on me the whole time.

"So are you two together?" Mickey asked me. They must have something that they can type what they want to say into the machine and it speaks with the character's voice because I couldn't see that every Mickey spoke the same way.

"Yes engaged. As of a month ago." I smiled at Mickey and Ranger. The driver spoke up from the front.

"Did you know that Disney will do something special for you guys like do a recreation and put the girl's name in fireworks."

"Really that would be so cool. Right Carlos."

"If that's what you want Babe."

"That would be so cool to have. If it's not to much trouble."

"Of coarse not Babe it would be easy. How does one get that specified Mr……"

"Ron call me Ron, and you would have to call the coordinator. I have the number right here. Minnie grabbed the card and gave it to Ranger. He excused himself and walked to the ack of the bus. He talked for about 10 minuets before walking back to us.

"He said that it would be set up tonight we have to meet him at 5 so they can talk to us. We will go up on the stage and I'll propose to you there." Ranger smiled his 1000 watt smile.

"Thank you so much Carlos." I got up and kissed him lightly trying not to give the characters to much of a show.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we passed the sigh for the entrance.

"Because you guys are with us you will get into Disney for free and get fast passes for every ride you want."

"Thank you but what is a fast pass?"

"It is a pass that gets you threw the longest lines. You get to skip ahead of other people."

"Oh that is cool. Thanks." As I said this we pulled up and got out Ranger and I held hands as we walked up the path into Disney. We were immediately hit by the waves of fun, colors and children. It was…what do they say, oh yes…Magical.

Sorry if it seems to be slow I am getting to the fun part. It is hard because Disney is just so detailed. I'll try my best.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We walked along the confusing paths of Disney towards the big castle that marked the center of the park. As we walked we passed a bunch of characters. Daisy Duck, Alice, Marry Poppins, and Balu. It was so cool to see the characters. They were bigger then I would have thought. Finally we reached the castle inside sitting in a oversized chair off to the side was the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella. Ranger walked up to the clerk and got us checked inand I went to have my picture taken with the godmother. Ranger called me over and we were put on the elevator up to level 3. When we reached our level and walked off into the room filled with busy waiters and princesses walking about every table. A hostess showed us our table. It was right at the window and it over looked the park. It was a beautiful view I just had to take a picture.

We ordered and after about 6 princesses passed by the food came. Ranger and I ate in silence, we could have talked but it was so loud that I couldn't even hear him. Once we finished we paid and left. We walked out and people were walking around me left and right saying something that there was going to be a show fallowed by the parade. I pulled Ranger to the front of the castle and we saw the Dream-Along with Mickey show and then we turned around and got a good place to watch the Celebrate A Dream Come True parade. It was so cool to see all the imagination and colors that Disney incorporated into their masterpieces. After the parade we went to Tomorrow Land and I dragged Ranger to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. We shot the little laser guns at the targets. Ranger won of coarse. He said we would work on that I just rolled my eyes. I pulled Ranger to Stitch's Great Escape. It was really funny and gross when Stitch burped on everyone.

After Stitch we drove the cars around and then we went on Space Mountain. I made Ranger lift his arms up and I screamed most of the way. After we finished with Tomorrow Land we strolled on over to Frontier Land. We went on Splash Mountain and got soaked. It was so much fun. It was such a shame we had to buy Ranger another shirt because his was "distracting". He got one that had a faded Mickey on it. I was definitely going to make him wear this home. After he changed we went on Big Thunder Mountain. I was dry now and we just had to go meet the guy to set up the "engagement" thing. We called the guy and meet him at the front of the teacups we walked into a doorway that was fallowed by several hallways and finally walked threw a doorway that led into a conference room. We planned everything from what color would be my name in fireworks to where we would be standing. It took about 4 hours when we left my stomach rumbled and Ranger chuckled at me I frowned he guided me to The Plaza Restaurant.

We ate and I dragged Ranger into the Bakery that was across the street. I got the biggest bar of chocolate I have ever seen. Ranger just got plain Rice crispy treat. I rolled my eyes and stole a bite. I offered a bit of my chocolate he just shook his head. I stared at him till he caved and took the bite of chocolate from me. I smiled to myself. Ranger lead me to the store and grabbed the goofy hat and put it on my head. It was a huge lime green hat with big goofy ears hanging down. I grabbed another one and put it on Ranger's head. Before he could react I pulled his wallet out and paid for both hats. We walked out as a happy, goofy couple. Ranger just smiled and continued walking. We had about 3 hours to kill before the show would start. 2 hours till we have to be there. So we walked Mickey's PhilharMagic and saw that 3D show. It was so cute. By that time we made our way over to the castle and meet up with the man we arranged this all with earlier. We talked threw the show and then we were escorted to a room filled with the characters for the show. There must have been over 20 characters after taking pictures with all of them we sat down and waited for the chaos to start. Oh boy.


End file.
